Effet secondaire
by yat
Summary: Alors, Heechan, finalement, qui estce qui profite, là? Toi? Ou peut être bien que...Eh oui, enfin le chapitre 6, désolée pour le retard... Fic presque terminée, manque l'épilogue.Yaoi, 1x2x1, attention changement de rating meuh pourquoi donc?
1. Réveil difficile

**Auteu**r : Yatchan (j'était fière de mon pseudo, et pi un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que ça ressemblait à un éternuement… TT)

**Titre** : Effets secondaires

**Résumé **: Quand Duo se réveille avant Heero, c'est que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Quand le soldat parfait commence à le câliner, ben… Ca devient franchement inquiètant. Alors lorsqu'il s'effondre dans ses bras,… pas mal d'ennui en perspective !

**Disclaimer** : ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et cela m'est égal. Car grâce à Descartes, j'ai appris à avoir un pouvoir sur mon désir, car pour se libérer de la souffrance provoquée par le désir il faut apprendre à contrôler son propre capital pulsionnel et… et… J'essaie de convaincre qui là ? Je les veeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxxx ! A bas la philo je veux m'amuser avec mes bishous préférés !

Duo : Je crois qu'elle est sérieusement atteinte.

Heero : …

Quatre : Il faut la comprendre, le bac c'est dans 3 jours et… ben elle est sur ffnet au lieu de plancher sur les théories cartésiennes et les lois binomiales…

Yat : Pas du tout, je dément, je dément ! Objection ! Pour la peine vous allez tous souffrir !

Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa !

**Chap**** 1** : Réveil difficile

Ca a commencé comme une journée banale. Je paresse au lit jusqu'à 10 heures, et puis l'envie irrépressible de faire chier le monde me tire de mon demi sommeil.

Alors, je retrouve les autres en bas, je taquine Wufeï, discute avec Quatre et essaie de descotcher le soldat parfait de son laptop. Essaie. Jusque là, j'ai jamais réussi.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, ya un problème.

Pas au niveau de l'heure de lever -ma grasse matinée est une chose sacro-sainte- je me prélasse comme d'habitude dans mes draps jusqu'à une heure indécente.

Il est pas là le dysfonctionnement.

Le truc, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, en me retournant vers le lit d'Heero, je constate que celui-ci fait la même chose.

Alors, vous vous dites, bon, très bien, le dénommé Heero est fatigué, pas de quoi en faire une telle histoire.

Mais moi, je dois vous arrêter.

Il s'agit d'Heero Yuy.

Zéro un. Le perfect soldier. Un mec pour qui le concept de grasse matinée n'est qu'un facteur négatif à prendre en compte dans le cadre de la gestion des capacités de son coéquipier. De moi, quoi.

Vous imaginez alors ma surprise quand je vois le dis Heero dormant comme un bébé, trop kawaï, comme quelqu'un de normal, quoi.

Il faut que je vous dise que c'est la première fois que je le voix dormir. Dernier couché, premier levé, ce mec a été formaté c'est pas possible autrement.

Alors vous pensez bien que j'en profite pour l'observer. C'est spécial, vous voyez. C'est comme s'il avait laissé tomber ses barrières. C'est montrer sa faiblesse, de dormir ainsi. Pour lui, en tous cas, moi je me gène pas pour pioncer en public... Mais un soldat, ça doit pas avoir de faiblesse.

Heero Yuy est fort. Mais là, ce que j'observe, c'est Hee-chan recroquevillé dans ses draps et dormant comme un bienheureux.

Il est mignon comme ça. Pas qu'il soit plus expressif que d'habitude, mais ses yeux fermés sont autrement moins hypnotisants... ça lui donne un coté moins froid. Et cette petite rougeur qu'il a sur les pommettes achève de le rendre à croquer.

Rougeur? Pourtant, il fait pas si chaud que ça... c'est vrai qu'en le regardant de plus près, il a pas l'air au top Hee-chan. Il a une respiration saccadée, l'air un peu fiévreux en gros.

Oups.

Heero est malade.

Le soldat parfait a chopé un truc pas net.

Et c'est là que je me souviens.

Aujourd'hui, Quatre, Wufeï et Trowa sont partis en mission.

Pour une semaine. Voire plus.

Je suis seul avec Heero. Et Heero est malade.

Je suis dans la merde.

Le problème est maintenant de savoir comment aborder la chose.

Données: Heero malade. Heero endormi. D'accord, je me répète.

Deux solutions: réveiller Heero et subir ce moment qui ne promet pas d'être des plus doux ou le laisser dormir et pis fuir.

Parce que je n'ai pas très envie de savoir a quoi ressemble un Heero dans le pâté.

Mais d'un autre coté si je le laisse comme ça on sait jamais ce qu'il peut avoir… c'est ptêt grave... Rectification, c'est certainement grave. Un simple rhume ne terrasse pas le soldat parfait.

Bon, je le réveille, alors. Dommage, il est trop kawai comme ça!

Je fais comment, moi?

Il faut que je reste à couvert... je veux pas mourir aussi bêtement! C'est qu'il est nerveux, le Hee-chan!

# balance l'oreiller sur le soldat parfait #

Pas de réaction.

Bon.

Un peu de courage, Duo.

Après tout, tu es un soldat. Tu dois être fort.

Je m'approche de ma marmotte personnelle - ai-je précisé que Heero Yuy est ma propriété? - Me penche sur lui en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je me lance.

Hee-chan... je murmure.

God qu'il est beau.

Hey, Heero, c'est l'heure...

De la douceur. Du tact. Pas de geste brusque.

Du...o?

Ah, satisfaisant, il m'a reconnu. Ca diminue mes chances de me faire descendre par méprise.

Ouais, c'est moi... Il est dix heures, Hee...

Arrêt sur image. Je dois être atteint, moi aussi. C'est vraiment ses bras que je sens entourer mon cou? Pas que ça me dérange, mais...

Duo-kun, laisse moi dormir...

Un souffle a mon oreille... chaud... ni enjôleur, ni suppliant. Ni même impératif. Fiévreux, c'est tout.

Il s'affaisse un peu sur l'oreiller, ses yeux cobalts à moitié entrouverts. Ses bras toujours autour de mon cou. Et moi qui ne sais pas quoi faire des miens.

# Clignement d'yeux #

Oulà. Heero Yuy is back.

Chances de survie en chute libre

# Re-clignement d'yeux #

BLUSH

Des bras qui me libèrent rapidement. Très.

Euh, il est tard là, Heero, faudrait se lever, hein.

Hn.

Il se lève comme un automate. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Se dirige vers la salle de bain.

S'écroule sur le sol.

Et merde.

Bon, Hee-chan, changement de programme. Tu te recouches. J'appelle Sally.

Laisse moi, baka.

Excuse moi mais la t'es pas très convainquant, toi.

Je me penche sur lui et pose mon front sur le sien. Il se recule violemment.

Laisse moi, je t'ai dit.

T'es brûlant.

Ca servira à rien d'appeler Sally.

Mais c'est qu'il commence à m'énerver, quoi ! C'est évident qu'il est malade, et il continue à nier sa faiblesse et à refuser l'aide qui lui est gracieusement proposée !

MON aide, en l'occurrence.

Heero, arrête de faire la chochotte, tu vas pas rester la journée à te traîner sous prétexte que t'es un soldat parfait et que pour cela tu ne connais pas la peur…

Bon, c'est vrai. Traiter Heero de chochotte, c'était peut-être pas la MEILLEURE solution.

Mais il avait pas qu'à m'énerver !

Au moins ça a eu le mérite de le faire taire.

…

J'y crois pas. Je viens de me réjouir qu'Heero se taise.

Alors que mon but actuel dans la vie est de briser le mur de silence qu'il persiste à dresser devant toute tentative de création de rapports sociaux.

Bon, on va dire qu'on est dans une situation exceptionnelle.

Bon, je l'appelle.

Elle ne saura pas quoi faire.

Tiens donc. Il m'a l'air bien au courant.

Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

J m'avait prévenu. Ce n'est qu'un effet secondaire du vaccin P157. Ca va passer.

Encore ce foutu scientifique de mes deux. A croire que c'est son trip de faire des expériences sur mon Hee-chan. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce vaccin P-je-sais-pas-quoi ?

Dans deux ou trois jours, c'est fini.

Ok. Tout est planifié, comme d'habitude. Et c'est toujours moi le dernier au courant.

Et puisque tu me parais si bien informé… Qu'est-ce qu'il va t'arriver ?

Il penche la tête sur le coté. Trop mignon.

Fièvres, nausées, vertiges, fatigue.

Une vrai femme enceinte, quoi .

#regard glacial#

Ooooooookay, ça l'a pas rendu sensible à mon humour.

Je le vois baisser la tête. Il est écarlate. Chaud.

Il se rassoie sur le lit. Vacille.

Je le rattrape avant qu'il ne s'effondre.

Bon, ok, tu te couches et tu discutes pas.

Non, non, c'est pas que je panique.

Pas du tout.

Et les autres qui sont en mission pour la semaine.

Me voilà parti pour trois jours en tête à tête avec un soldat parfait tout fiévreux.

Un soldat connu pour ses réflexes disons, euh… expéditifs.

Espérons qu'il me tuera pas dans un accès de fièvre.

Je l'allonge de force sur son lit.

Omae o…

C'est mal barré.

**(a suivre)**

Duo: nan mais t'es malade ma pauvre !

Yat (cherche en vain son auréole): Mais, euh, que veux tu dire?

Duo: Bien sûr que j'aurais REVE de passer une semaine seul avec l'objet de mes fantasmes! Mais la, dans ces conditions c'est du... c'est du... c'est du sadisme! J'peux même pas en profiter... Tu veux que je meure de frustration, c'est ça! Honte à toi!

Yat: #et voilà qu'il se prend pour Wufeï...# Mais, duo-chan, sache que Descartes dit qu'il faut faire un travail sur soi-même et non sur la réalité, pour parvenir à se détacher de son désir et...

Duo: ...

Yat: Quoi? Y'en a qui ont le bac de philo dans 3 jours je te signale!

Heero (dans le paté): Tais toi... mal au crâneu... ou omae o korosu...

Bon, je retourne à mes révisions, reviews please! (venez me voir sur mon blog, j'ai mis quelques dessins sur cette fic… http/yatchan. )


	2. Au secours!

**Auteur **: Yat, qui se déchaîne, c'est les vacances !

**Titre :** Effets secondaires

**Résumé :** Duo essaie de gérer la situation, mais faut dire qu'il est pas aidé… Et quand son Hee-chan lui fait des propositions qui ne sont innocentes que pour lui, et bien… Que faire ?

**Disclamer** Ils sont à moi.

Duo : Non

Yat : Ben, si.

Duo : Tu te trompes.

Yat : Ah ? Euh… j'aurais cru, pourtant.

Duo : Il est bien là le problème.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Syt the Evil Angel: Rha, ben tu vois, moi aussi je suis en vacance-euh , maintenant ! Niark, c'est nos bishonen qui vont en baver… (Duo : Help ; please…) Et si t'aime Heero dans les choux, ben… je te rassure il y reste ! (Duo : C'est vrai qu'il est trop chou mon Hee-chan… Et si, je l'ai osé !)

Naya Redwolf: Ah, pour ça je t'assure ya pas à s'inquiéter ! on peut fair confiance à Duo pour s'en occuper BIEN COMME IL FAUT… Duo : c'est vrai, je peux ? Yat : Rêve pas, c'est moi qui décide, et j'aime te faire souffrir, donc tu va souffrir. Duo : Qu'importe, je ne crains pas la douleur ! Shinigami is alive ! Yat : Certes, mais crains tu la frustration ? Duo : Euh….

Caramelon : Bou, marchi bocou bocou pour la remarque c'est vrai que j'avais pas fait attention du tout ! Dire que je privais nombres de gens anonymes de m'écrire des reviews… Comment ça pas nombres ? Bou !

Et pour ta proposition de vacciner Heero, pourquoi pas, mais qui pourrait bien s'y coller ? Duo : Moi, moi ! Yat : Non, vraiment, je ne vois personne… Duo : Si, moi, moi ! Yat : Qui oserait dénuder le soldat parfait pour planter une seringue dans ses petites fesses ? Duo(se noie dans sa bave) : Nyaaaaah…

Sailor Sayuri : Hmm… Comment dire… Un quoi ? Un le… mon ? mais qu'est-ce donc que ça ? (N'a toujours pas retrouvé son auréole) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler ? (Duo débarque et lui explique à l'oreille) Rhoo ! Mais voyons ! Je n'ai pas l'age pour lire des lemon, moi ! Je ne saurais comprendre, pure et chaste que je suis ! Duo : Mais jveux un lemon, moa ! Yat : Oui, mais comment faire ? Mon imagination ne saurait concevoir… Duo : Mais si tu veux Hee-chan et moi on te fait une démo (chibi eyes) Heero (se sacrifiant) : Hnn. Yat : vrai ? (Étoiles dans les yeux) Finalement, je crois que j'ai l'age pour écrire !

Kasufu : Je regrette, mais je crois que les Heero ne se trouvent plus dans le commerce… Après le phénomène tamagotchi, on a eu droit aux pokémon… Et maintenant, les Heero Yuy de poche™ à emporter partout, mignon et drôle ! Heero : Drôle ? Oo

Iria-chan: Bouh, en fait en écrivant, j'avait pas pensé à un pencher de la tête sur le coté du genre kawaï pti chiot au bord de la route mais c'est vrai que l'image colle bien ! (D'ailleurs j'ai fait un ptit dessin c'est sur mon blog !) Heero : La fièvre me sied ? Duo : Oh, oui !

Florinoir : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements, le bac est maintenant fini mwahahahahaha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Biz

Siuki: Mais n'est-ce pas du narguage que je sentais dans tes propos ? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas… ton tour viendra ! Bientôt, toi aussi tu ressentiras du remord à chaque fic lue car tu aurais pu utiliser ton temps à des fins scolaires ! Nyaaah Duo : Enfin elle peut parler, on peut pas dire qu'elle culpabilise à mort Quatre : Mais Duo, tu vois, même avec mon empathie je ne ressent pas sa conscience ! Cette fille est totalement aliénée à ses pulsions !

**Chap**** 2** : Au secours !

Pendant que le soldat parfait se débat dans ses draps pour sortir de son lit où je l'ai allongé de force, moi je me rue sur la première source de conseil que je trouve.

Mon visiophone.

Pas que je sois très ami avec mon visio, hein, c'est plutôt de Quatre qui est derrière dont je parle.

Je compose le code de connexion de Quat-chou et il apparaît sur l'écran.

Bizarre, il à l'air effaré.

/ Duo !

/ Ben, oui, c'est moi !

L'image grésille, j'entends des bruits sourds et des explosions derrière lui.

Oups. Peut-être pas le bon moment.

/ Je suis en mission, là, Duo… Tro, derrière toi !

Tro ? Depuis quand il l'appelle Tro ?

BABOUM !

L'image disparaît quelques instants puis revient, un Quat-chou souriant dessus.

/ Je suis à toi.

Hmm… comment lui expliquer ?

/ Quat, je suis dans une situation des plus terribles, vois tu !

Il a l'air étonné.

/ Quoi ? T'es en mission ? Je croyais que t'avais au moins une semaine de repos avec Heero ?

/ Oui, euh… elle est là la situation terrible !

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre.

/ Oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas très facile à vivre pour toi, étant donné vos caractères, hmm, antagonistes, mais tu peux bien tenir une semaine… Je prends celui de droite !

KA-BOUM KA-BOUM !

Cette fois l'image ne disparaît pas.

Bon, il va falloir que je lui avoue la, euh, faiblesse du soldat parfait.

/ Quatre… Heero est malade.

Une pause.

Puis il écarte les yeux.

/ Trooo ! C'était pas cette semaine les rappels d'Heero ?

Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu le français jurer. Trowa. Jurer.

Et Quatre qui me regarde l'air contrit.

Et un petit click inquiétant contre ma tempe.

Oulà, j'aurais dû la sentir venir celle là.

/ Hee-chan, je…

/ Omae o korosu !

Je jette un oeil apeuré à Quatre qui murmure, l'air toujours aussi désolé.

/ Duo, faut que je coupe là.

Mais attends, il entend pas les messages psychiques désespérés que je lui envoie ? « Me laisse pas avec lui, me laisse pas ! » Il est censé être empathe, pourtant !

Il soupire.

/ Si, je les entends. Cinq sur cinq. Désolé.

Et le couperet tombe.

/ 04 a 02, terminé.

L'écran qui s'éteint.

Je me retourne, lentement vers le soldat parfait qui me tient toujours en joue.

/ Comment dire… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire ! Je… je euh, d'abord, je suis ton partenaire et euh… tuer, c'est mal, t'es jamais allé au catéchisme euh, mauvais exemple vu que c'est un peu notre boulot mais je parlais au sens absolu du terme, tu vois, ça dépend des cas, il faut éduquer ton sens moral Hee-chan... Heero je veux dire.

Son regard devient de plus en plus noir. Enfin, bleu, quoi.

/ Uruseï !

/ Hé, Hee-chan, faut pas t'énerver, là, je…

/ Uruseï, Uruseï, Uruseï, Uruseï, Uruseï, Uruseï !

Oulà. Une phrase de six mots, Wahou. Bon, ok, c'est six fois le même.

Il se prend la tête dans les mains et commence à vaciller dangereusement. Je tends la main vers lui.

/ Eh Heero !

Il me repousse violemment. Bouh, ça s'arrange pas l'humeur !

/ J'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

Bien sûr.

/ Ok, tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide, mais en attendant, tu vas gentiment t'asseoir sur le canapé, ok ? Allez…

Il me regarde quelque seconde puis s'exécute.

J'y crois pas. Le soldat parfait m'obéit.

Je suis le maître du monde.

Je m'assois à mon tour sur le fauteuil en face.

Il continue à me regarder, l'air un peu désemparé je dois dire.

Trop mignon.

Puis il casse le silence. C'était trop beau, cet échange de regard lourds de sens… Mais je m'égare.

/ Pourquoi t'es là ?

Arg. C'est pas très romantique, ça.

/ Ah, sympa. Ben, en fait, vois-tu, je passais par là et…

Il secoue la tête. Et grimace de douleur. Migraine.

/ Je veux dire… ça devait être Trowa, qui restait cette semaine.

Ah, oki, ça ne concernait que la mission, bon, ça me rassure. Remarquez Heero s'intéressant à autre chose qu'aux missions, je demande à voir, moi.

/ En fait, G m'a appelé hier soir, et il a dit je sais pas, comme quoi ils s'étaient arrangés avec les Mads, Trowa était plus adapté un truc dans le genre. En gros il me remplace, et je suis bon pour la prochaine.

Hn.

Il baisse la tête, le temps d'intégrer les nouvelles informations, sans doute. De les analyser, de les cataloguer, d'en mesurer les conséquences, les avantages et les inconvénients, d'actualiser la planification précise qu'il avait réalisé de l'avenir, tout ça.

C'est déprimant.

/ Bon, en attendant, ça te dit un ptit dej' ?

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

/ Il est dix heures et demie.

/ Bien sûr, c'est DONC l'heure du ptit dej', c'est pas parce que tu déjeune à 7h tous les matins même le dimanche que c'est le cas de tout le monde et que c'est normal !

Il murmure.

/ Pas faim.

Rhalala, c'est qu'il est rageant !

/ Bon, je te propose un Deal : Ca se voit que t'es à plat, mort, en mauvaise condition limite de tomber dans les vapes, t'es chaud et à vu d'œil, tu dois être à 39. Je subodore même vu ta crise des Uruseï de tout à l'heure que tu dois avoir un mal de tête carabiné.

Il acquiesce en silence, comme a contrecoeur.

/ Alors tu vas te coucher, tranquilou, je t'apporte un ptit dej' et tout vas bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il me lance, interrogateur.

/ En quoi c'est un Deal ?

Bon, ok, c'était pas le mot qui convenait.

/ C'est un ordre, 01.

Il murmure.

/ Nimyu Ryokaï.

Et il se dirige vers la chambre en vacillant.

Dix minute plus tard, je débarque dans la chambre avec un plateau garni de diverses choses délicieuses, ah, il a bien de la chance Hee-chan.

Et voil…

Il s'est rendormi.

Il est vraiment à croquer.

Recroquevillé. Sur le ventre.

Une main crispée sur le drap.

Et attention.

Le meilleur.

Sur MON lit.

Je dépose doucement mon plateau sur la chaise, et m'assois sur le rebord du lit.

Je tends ma main vers son visage.

Après tout, je pourrais toujours prétexter que je prenais sa température s'il se réveille…

Je lui caresse la joue. Effleure ses lèvres.

Oulà, ça devient dangereux, là.

Mais il sourit dans son sommeil.

Je me penche vers lui et lui murmure.

You're mine.

Et je retourne dans le salon, laissant le plateau sur la chaise.

J'espère quand même qu'il se réveillera avant que ce soit froid, j'y ai mis tout mon amour, moi, ça casserait mon effet !

(à suivre)

Oh, un nouveau chapitre de terminé !

Zechs : Youpi…

Yat : Mais que fais tu là, toi ?

Zechs : Rien, je m'ennuyais, alors… jfais un tour, quoi.

Duo : Psst psst, Merquise !

Zechs : 02 ?

Duo (chuchote): Va-t-en pendant qu'il en est encore temps! Cette fille est tarée !

Yat : Mon cher Zechs, ça me fait plaisir de vous voir… Tellement plaisir que ça me donne BEAUCOUP d'idées…

Heero : … Et moi, pourquoi je me fais mener par le bout du nez par Duo ?

Duo : Rhoo t'aime pas te faire mener par le bout du nez ?

Heero : Haï…

Yat : T'inquiète, Heero, le prochain chapitre tu prend ta revanche ! C'est pour ça qu je fini sur du kawaï, niark !

Reviews, please !

PS : Quelqu'un sait il comment mettre les tirets pour les dialogues ? help !

PPS : Venez voir mes illustrations sur mon blog !


	3. Placebo

**Auteur :** Yat, terrée chez elle parce qu'il pleut (comment ça jamais contente ?)

**Titre :** Effets secondaires

**Disclamer** Je pense à la cryogénisation ? non ? Allez, quelques siècles et ils seront à moi…

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Gwenaelle: Valà la suite, bonne lecture, j'espère que j'ai pas trop tardé… c'est pas de ma faute… duo : Laisse tomber, tu suintes la mauvaise foi.

Flo-de-miel: Oui, c'est sûr que ça fait rêver… mais pourquoi les médecins urgentistes de la réalité ils sont pas comme ça ? hein ? Pourquoi ils sont vieux et moches ? Et pourquoi les G-boys ils m'appartiennent pas ? (Duo : Parce que ce serait mal) Et pourquoi… BANG Heero(souffle sur son gun, pour dissiper la fumée) : Hn (trad : Justice est faite)

Syt the Evil Angel : Euh… pour Trotro et quat-chou, euh... ben… jsais pas…comment dire… Joker ?Ils ont une relation très forte, euh, voilà (ou comment s'échapper d'une situation où elle n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle allait faire). Faut dire que les vacances, ben… ça aide pas à réfléchir, avouons le !

Siuki: Mais, euh, voyons, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette image que tu as de notre Duo ? Rho, ça aurait pas du tout été romantique, ça ! (Remarque, ça aurait bien plus au soldat parfait, un peu d'imprévu, surtout quand l'imprévu est si agréable mais je m'égare)…

Et puis de toute façons, tu devrais pas être là, vilaine, va donc réviser ton espagnol, tienes que volverte una buena alumna que gusta a sus padres y olvidar este sitio de perversion… (Incapable de dire si ça veut dire quelque chose, et pis moi et l'espagnol…)

Hanako: Meeeeeeeeeeeeuh non ya pas d'arnaque pour Duo-chan Me prendrais tu pour une sadique ? (duo : Tu es une sadique) Moi, le faire souffrir ? (duo : oui, toi me faire souffrir) Allons bon, quelle absurdité !

Lihielj'essaie de continuer dans un style un peu kawaï, mais me connaissant, je pars en cacahuète assez souvent… enfin, voilà la suite !

Caramelon: Arg, arg, non pas ça ! Pas la pression ! Non ! Je tombe en poussière dès que j'ai une échéance (bon, après, je me reconstitue, hein, faut pas exagérer sinon vu le nombre de compos de cette année je ne serai qu'infime particule depuis des années… Ah non, ça c'est mon sens moral, l'infime particule…) Hmm, des papouilles, des papouilles… Mais dis moi, n'aurais tu pas non plus un lemon sur le feu ? (niark, comment retourner la situation à son avantage) et pliz, pas entre Mack et Duo, je le prendrais mal ! Duo : Un truc à trois, ça vous dit pas ? En tout cas, voilà la suite, et la fin des vacances qui approche… (Bon, deux mois, c'est court quand même)

Florinoir : C'est sûr qu'il bave, le Duo ! Il a même rempli la baignoire… attend… ah non c'est pas dans le scénario, ça, la scène intense de papouilles dans la baignoire remplie de bave… Mais, bonne idée, j'y pense, j'y pense…

ClôthoC'est vrai que la trame est très commune, mais j'essaie de le traiter à ma façon, sans tomber dans le déjà vu le plus total… Sinon, j'espère que tu tomberas sur cette page encore une fois au bon moment lol ! Car vlà la suite !

IsuzuDuo : Et moi, hein ? et moi ? yat : Quoi, toi ? Duo ; Ben je morfle aussi, moi… yat : Mais t'as pas honte, alors que le pauvre Hee-choupinet est malade ? Et que tu es fringuant comme un lièvre ? Heero : Hn (trad : je ne suis pas une lapine que ce soit bien clair) duo : Oui, mais Hee-chan, il plane, et moi je subit ses sautes d'humeur ! Yat : La vie est cruelle, c'est bien connu. Et pis ne m'énerve pas parce que ça pourrait finir en death, cette petite fic… Duo : pas crédible.

Touta: oui, Duo est souvent à coté de la plaque (soupire) mais il faut lui pardonner, le pauvre… Et pis bon. Je sais pas si c'est un mal, qu'il ait pas été au courant… qui sait les plans qu'il aurait échafaudés avec Heero malade, sinon ? duo : Oh, oui, jouons au docteur… yat : irrécupérable.

**Titre :** Placebo

Je m'ennuie.

Bon, c'est vrai, ça casse un peu l'ambiance.

C'était presque romantique, jusque là.

Mais bon.

Il pionce, il pionce, et moi je suis planté sur le canapé, à attendre.

Depuis près d'une heure.

Où deux.

En fait, j'allumerais bien la télé.

Mais ce serait mal.

Alors que le pauvre souffre, dans son lit.

Je soupire.

Je me demande qui j'essaie de convaincre, là…

Il roupille comme un bienheureux, oui

Euh…

Non, en fait.

Si j'en crois les bruits de pantoufles traînassantes sur le plancher, il est réveillé.

Je me retourne vers lui…

Autant m'assurer que c'est lui, un, ça pourrait être un genre de voleur, je sais pas moi.

Bof, il ne ferait pas long feu, mais autant vérifier.

En l'occurrence, c'est bien lui.

Il se dirige vers moi, au radar, s'affale sur le fauteuil d'en face.

On se fixe quelques secondes.

J'aime pas ce silence.

Alors, je me sens obligé de le briser, hein, c'est tout moi ça.

_-_Alors Hee_-_chan, ça va mieux ?

Et la vous vous dites : Quelle entrée en matière stupide.

Vous avez bien raison.

En fait, vu le regard qui me lance, je crois que c'est aussi ce qu'il se dit.

Mais je me trompe peut_-_être.

Sûrement.

Après tout, si je suis passé expert ès traduction de regards Heeroiques, il reste que cette discipline reste très vaste, et encore mal connue, même pour moi.

_-_Hn

Bon, j'ai aussi une maîtrise en « Hn » option « Hn », notez bien la différence de prononciation.

Mais ce « hn » là me semble provenir d'un type de « hn » qu'il ne m'a pas encore été donné d'étudier.

En gros, je pige pas quoi.

_-_…

Que voulez vous que je dise de plus ?

S'il a mal à la tête, il vaut mieux pas que je parle.

C'est Feï qui m'a dit la dernière fois que ça donnait la migraine.

C'est pas que j'y croie, mais… principe de précaution, quoi.

_-_Mal à la tête.

Là, je pense que c'est moi qui dois être malade, finalement.

Il se plaint. Heero se plaint. Non, je pense pas que vous ayez compris, là. Il se plaint.

Comment ça je l'ai déjà dit ?

Mais ça veut dire que non seulement il reconnaît sa faiblesse, mais qu'en plus, c'est SPONTANE !

Incroyable.

_-_ Ah ! Euh, ben, euh, tu veux de l'aspirine, je vais t'en préparer, attend moi là…

Ou une manière habile, bon euh, rapide et efficace, au moins, de fuir.

Je cherche les médocs.

Pas possible.

Quatre devrait ouvrir une pharmacie.

Ya tout dans ce placard.

Du sérum physiologique jusqu'à la crème anti_-_hémorroïde.

Sûrement à Feï, celle là.

Avec le balai qu'il a dans le c…

Mais je m'égare.

La seule chose qui manque, c'est de l'aspirine.

Bien sûr.

Alors je vais utiliser la vieille méthode.

Ancestrale.

Bon, c'est pas très évolué, je vous l'accorde. Je prends de l'eau gazeuse, et un peu de sucre, et je mélange ça dans un verre.

Je retourne dans la salle.

Il est toujours affalé sur le siège.

Je fais semblant d'un peu touiller.

Pour faire plus vrai.

_-_ Au fait, ça sert à quoi ce fameux vaccin ?

Détourner son attention du supposé médicament.

Il me répond, en fait je suis disposé à croire que c'est le jour des miracles.

Vraiment.

_-_ Je ne sais pas. J'ai un rappel tout les ans depuis que je suis petit.

Tiens donc ? Pourtant, l'année dernière j'ai pas le souvenir qu'il nous ai fait ce genre de crise.

Je dois avoir l'air étonné, parce qu'il ajoute.

_-_L'année dernière, c'était Trowa qui s'en était occupé.

Bouh, il commence à me courir avec son Trowa. Cette année, c'est moi qui m'y colle, il va pas en faire un drame non plus… C'est pas comme si j'étais, oh, je sais pas moi, Réléna par exemple.

Mauvais exemple.

Et puis de toute façon, le Trowa, il a l'air occupé ailleurs, si vous voulez mon avis. Que croyez vous, le « tro_-_tro », il n'est pas passé inaperçu tout à l'heure.

Il faudra que je ramasse mes gains chez Feï.

Dans ce domaine, on ne parie pas avec Duo Maxwell.

N'empêche, il m'a vexé.

Comme si c'était nécessaire de préciser.

Gnagnagna Trowa.

Je lui tends brusquement le verre. Il ne le mérite pas, tient.

Il le prend, méfiant.

_-_ C'est quoi ? Je dois pas prendre de substances qui…

_-_Boit, et tais toi, sinon tu vas au lit.

Euh, je m'égare, là, non ? Bof, c'est pas comme si j'avais précisé « au lit avec moi ».

Je me sens obligé d'ajouter.

_-_J'espère que t'es pas allergique au sucre.

Il me regarde bizarrement –ça doit être un réflexe chez lui_-_ et boit l'eau sucrée.

Puis on reste assis, sans bouger, sans parler, quelques minutes.

J'ai du mal avec ce genre de silence.

Mais là, il vaut mieux pas que je l'ouvre.

Alors je me tais.

Lui aussi il se tait.

On se tait tous les deux, quoi, l'un en face de l'autre dans le salon.

A se regarder.

Finalement, j'ai chaud aussi, moi.

De la fièvre ?

Meuh non, voyons.

Quatre a du encore jouer avec le thermostat. Il a souvent tendance à vouloir recréer son chez lui dans la maison.

Sauf que bon, nous n'avons pas la même notion de la température agréable.

Oui, tout ça, c'est à cause de Quatre.

_-_ C'était bon.

_-_ Nyah ?

Voilà la seule chose que j'aie trouvé à répondre.

Faut dire qu'il m'interrompait dans de profondes réflexions, là !

_-_Le petit déjeuner. C'était bon. Désolé de m'être endormi.

Rho, je suis aux anges, c'est pas possible. Il aligne trois phrases de suite, il s'excuse et en plus il me fait un compliment.

C'est décidé.

Je vais bien m'en occuper, de mon Hee_-_chan tout malade.

(Après, j'en profiterai… Arrêtons de rêver)

Il secoue la tête et se lève brusquement.

Rhâ, il a récupéré son air froid, c'est hyper sexy mais sur le coup je préférerai qu'il garde sa mine choupikawaï, tant qu'à faire.

_-_Je vais prendre une douche.

Bonne idée, même si je me dis que l'intérêt de cette nouvelle est relativement atténué par le fait que le rejoindre dans la douche semble hors de question.

Il me faudrait un prétexte, je sait pas quoi, pour que ça paraisse naturel.

Alors je sors la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

Je suis instinctif, c'est bien connu.

_-_Besoin d'aide ?

L'instinct n'est pas toujours conseil avisé, j'en conviens.

Je me sens rougir.

Il me regarde quelque secondes (ça devient une habitude) et rosit aussi.

Sauf que lui, c'est la fièvre.

_-_ Je pense pas que ce soit judicieux de prendre une douche. Tu risques de tomber, ce genre de chose. Prends un bain, ce serait mieux nan ?

Ou comment tenter désespérément de se sortir de l'impasse du ridicule.

Il murmure, incrédule.

_-_Peut_-_être.

Il hésite.

En fait, je pense pas qu'il ait remarqué ma légère bévue précédente.

_-_J'ai jamais pris de bain.

Pardon ?

Mais quel manquement de, de… de je sais pas quoi !

Mon Hee_-_chan, faut que je t'initie, là !

Je saute sur l'occasion, évidemment.

_-_ Attends un peu, je te prépare ça.

Il sourit.

Il est trop beau.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

Oups.

Encore cet instinct de merde.

Alors je sors la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

_-_ Euh, ça va mieux, ta tête ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose.

Etonné, il murmure.

_-_Oui.

C'est à mon tour de sourire.

Ca, c'est de l'effet placebo.

J'en profite pour filer à la salle de bain.

Je lui fais couler l'eau chaude. Lui met du bain moussant.

MON bain moussant.

Si c'est pas du sacrifice, ça.

Je remue pour que ça fasse des bulles.

Lui prépare des trucs pour se laver.

Lui met à portée ma collection de savon.

Mon shampooing au kiwi… ah non y'en a plus.

Bon, ben il devra se contenter de « lait de coco senteur des îles éveil des sens».

Et ça continue de couler.

Et plus ça coule, et plus je me dis que j'aimerais bien le prendre avec lui, ce bain.

Enfin, bon, faut pas non plus trop rêver, dudule.

Une fois qu'il y a assez d'eau, j'arrête.

Trempe ma main.

Evidemment, température idéale.

C'est un connaisseur qui parle, que croyez vous ?

Je retourne dans la salle, où il s'est rassit.

Enfin, rallongé.

Et pas sur le fauteuil. Sur le canapé, à MA place.

Y'en a qui se font pas chier…

Enfin, aujourd'hui je suis gentil, le bain, le ptit dej…

Bref.

_-_ Bon, la baignoire est remplie, il te reste plus qu'à y aller, si t'a un problème t'hésite pas à m'appeler, je sais pas, si t'as un malaise ou un truc du genre, je viens…

_-_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

_-_ Oui, mais je tiens pas à ce que J me fasse la peau parce que son protégé s'est noyé dans une baignoire ! Donc si c'est trop chaud, t'attend, ok ?

Il me regarde bizarrement. (encore)

Il a l'air amusé, je sais pas.

Et moi je peux pas m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il est toujours aussi craquant avec sa petite rougeur aux pommettes et son regard un peu brillant.

Arrête, Duo. Il est malade.

Il murmure :

_-_Quelle épouse attentionnée…

…

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu… ce que j'ai entendu ?

Attend, Hee_-_chan, c'est pas le genre de truc à dire, ça.

…

_-_ Euh…

Ca m'a coupé… Je disais quoi, déjà ?

Il se détourne et se dirige vers la chambre.

Et moi je reste là.

Faut dire qu'il m'a pas habitué à son humour, lui !

Bon.

Faut que je fasse la vaisselle, maintenant. Satané petit dej.

Y'a pas à dire, c'est vrai que je suis vachement gentil, aujourd'hui.

Et, merde, ya plus d'eau chaude. C'est vrai que je lui ai préparé un de ces bains, il m'en donnera des nouvelles…

Je suis sûr qu'il pense que les bains sont une perte de temps, ça lui ressemble bien, ça. Non mais. Je me demande s'il calcule toutes ces actions de manières à être le plus efficace possible ?

Bon, je suis bien, moi. Je suis bon pour attendre demain pour prendre ma douche. Avec ce vieux système archaïque de ballon d'eau chaude, ça risque pas de se renouveler avant longtemps… Parce qu'elle est belle, la baraque de Quatre.

Une de ses baraques, pardon.

Mais alors niveau modernité !

Enfin.

La vaisselle attendra.

Et… La télé m'appelle !

Ben oui… on se refait pas.

Bon, encore un film des plus débiles, certes, mais bon, que voulez vous que je fasse d'autre de ma vie ? Je peux pas embêter Wufei, vu qu'il est parti, pas parler avec Quatre, vu qu'il est parti aussi, pas mater Hee_-_chan, vu qu'il… est dans la douche, le bain, quoi.

D'ailleurs, il met longtemps, je trouve. Pour un mec qui trouve les bains inutiles !(J'extrapole, là) Bon, je l'appelle… Non, c'est pas du tout une excuse, c'est pas que j'ai envie de le voir, c'est que, et bien… il est fatigué, et puis… Il faut qu'il dorme, d'abord !

C'est pas parce qu'il a pioncé toute la matinée que…

C'est faible, un malade !

_-_ Heeeee_-_chan !

Pas de réponse… ? D'habitude, j'ai au moins le droit à un grognement, il régresse, le ptit soldat !

Je vais voir ou pas ?

_-_ Hee_-_chan ?

Je tape à la porte de la salle de bain. Ca m'inquiète, ça.

_-_ Heero ?

Attends, j'espère qu'il m'a pas fait un malaise dans l'eau ! Je lui avais dit de m'appeler !

_-_ Heero, si tu réponds pas, j'ouvre !

Il répond pas.

Je suis bien, moi. Faut que j'ouvre, maintenant.

Dur.

Pas que ce minable verrou de salle de bain ne représente la moindre difficulté pour moi, non, vous avez affaire à Shinigami ne l'oublions pas.

C'est plutôt ce que je vais trouver derrière qui m'inquiète.

Si je débarque et que je le surprends dans le plus simple appareil (rhoo !) sans raison valable, et bien…

Je risque de me faire descendre, voyez vous ?

(À suivre)

Dans le prochain épisode…

De l'eau…

Tada

Heero nu…

Tada

Et aussi, Duo nu... BAF!

Yat: Ben quoi, faut bien que j'attire les lecteurs, nan?

Reviews, please !


	4. une histoire de poisson rouge

**Auteur** : Yat, qui s'y remet, toujours en train de se casser la tête sur l'éventualité d'un lemon

**Titre :** Effets secondaires

**Disclamer** Seul Bubule était à moi, mais il n'a pas survécu à la canicule, paix à son âme.

**RAR :**

Sailor Sayuri : Ah, ben moi, je t'assure que je délire bien quand j'ai de la fièvre… ! C'est pas ce genre de délire, remarque, c'est plutôt me casser la tête sur une équation conne du genre 2x+13 pendant des heures en la tournant et retournant dans ma tête enfiévrée pour trouver où est la relation entre x et la mort de Staline sachant que la le butane possède 4 atomes de carbone… (Ce délire là, c'est du vécu. J'ai beaucoup souffert de mon bachottage)… Donc Heero, en fait, il est relativement pas touché, là ! Pour ce qui est de la constitution du vaccin, ben… je vois ça comme un petit cocktail, quoi, pour tout faire en une seule fois, même s'il est taré, J est malin… Pasque Heero, il a peur des piqûres tu vois… et le vacciner est une opération dangereuse qu'il vaut mieux éviter de réitérer trop souvent !

Syt the Evil Angel : Bon, ben, je pense qu'en fait les deux options sont envisageables, à toi de lire maintenant ! Un indice… J'aime les hommes nus ! (mais je suis aussi une sadique, lequel de mes vices triomphera ?)

Youkai : Hé oui, je suis immorteeeeelle mwahahahahaha ! (Prendre une intonation à la Jafar) Jamais personne ne pourra me tuer ! Heero : En es tu si sûre ? Yat : Avant de me tuer, lis ce chap et dis moi si t'apprécierait que je finisse la fic ici, Hee-chan. Heero(lit en vitesse et regarde la fin) :… Continue. (Oui, le coup de l'épouse ça m'est venu tout seule lol… c'est vrai que c'est plutôt OOc !)

Hanako32 : Appétissant, hein Je savais bien que c'était utile la bande annonce ! Bonne lecture, maintenant !

Naïa Non, mais vous êtes toutes des perverses ! Bon, ben… que dire, sinon lis !

Iria-chan Merci bocoup ! Je continue, ze continue ! Pour le pire plus que pour le meilleur mais bon…

Magical girl Kiki : Oui, c'est commun, j'avoue, et la scène suivante l'est encore plus lol… Mais bon, je voulais l'écrire, alors… je me suis fais un ptit plaisir ! Et tant mieux si ça vous plait aussi ! (Mais si, mais si, Heero est capable de sortir le quelle épouse attentionné, on a qu'à dire que, euh, ben, déjà il est malade et pis il est japonais, et dans la tradition japonaise selon Ai yori Aoshi l'épouse parfaite fait couler un bain à la température idéale pour son époux alors que celui-ci mange le merveilleux repas qu'elle lui a préparé… c'est révoltant, je sais… --)

Clotho Mais non, mais non, suis pas méchante ! Juste un peu sadique, mais n'est-ce pas le lot de toute fanfiqueuse au fond d'elle-même ? Moi, je l'assume, niark ! (alert, alert, nouveau chapitre !)

Florinoir Bon, je t'explique simplement… j'aime bien faire souffrir les gens ! Mwahahahahaha ! Mais bon, vu que je veux garder mes lecteurs, je me fais pardonner avec ce chap…

Stella : Un crime ? Tu veux dire que je suis comme Jack l'éventreur ? … Ca me plait !

Lihiel Tu sais, je viens d'apprendre que j'étais Jack l'éventreur, alors… Je me permets tout le sadisme du monde niark !

echizen D luffy : Es tu attiré, lecteur, lol (lectrice ?) Pour l'histoire du vaccin, euh, c'est encore assez flou dans ma tête alors pour les précisions, euh…

Val : Non. Je suis pas méchante. Je suis Jack l'éventreur, c'est tout. Telle est ma nature profonde. Et, euh, pour les « beaucoup de chapitres », euh… normalement celui là c'est l'avant dernier ! (Selon l'éventualité d'un lemon… pardonnée ?)

Onizuka Ouh, que d'assiduité lol ! Vla la suite !

Jialo Oui, Dudule fait une bonne nounou. Quoique les nounous qui fantasment sur leurs protégés, c'est puni par la loi, non ? Disons une infirmière alors !

**Chapitre 4 :** C'est l'histoire d'un poisson rouge…

Non, en fait, je tiens à ma vie.

Je n'entre pas. C'est pas prudent.

Vous allez me dire, c'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes non plus d'être prudent.

Et c'est pas la peine d'évoquer la dernière mission où j'ai malencontreusement _oublié _de désactiver les alarmes.

Après tout, personne n'est parfait, non ?

Et puis, c'est vrai que même si j'ai un goût du risque assez prononcé, je suis pas fou non plus.

Et même si je tiens énormément à mon Hee-chan, je tiens encore plus à ma propre survie.

Si, si.

Bon, au moins, je suis pas aussi suicidaire que lui.

Il a pas entendu, c'est tout ;

Il doit être transcendé par les bienfaits de l'eau chaude sur son corps, de la détente que procure un bon bain parfumé, se délecter de la vapeur qui se dépose sur ses omoplates, puis se condense en gouttes qui coulent lentement sur son torse parfaitement dessiné…

…

C'est décidé, j'y vais.

Et puis, il a pas son Gun.

Vu qu'il est posé sur la table.

Je m'en saisit et vais le mettre dans la chambre.

Autant qu'il soit éloigné, un peu plus ça ne fait pas de mal.

Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Avec le soldat parfait, il faut s'attendre à tout, même à l'invraisemblable.

Ma parole, on dirait que je fais de la pub pour une série débile.

Non, je risque rien.

Se le répéter, encore, allez, j'y crois presque.

Je ne risque rien, vraiment.

Il n'a aucune arme, et physiquement je me défends.

En plus il est malade.

Il peut même pas sortir une lame de je ne sais où, vu qu'il doit être nu comme un ver.

Nu comme un ver.

Oui, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, vraiment, au cas où… il est malade après tout.

Courage Duo.

Je sors une épingle de ma natte et trifouille la serrure.

C'est presque trop facile.

Aucune serrure ne me résiste, niark.

La porte s'ouvre au bout de quelques secondes.

Et je suis assailli par un nuage de vapeur presque opaque.

Tain qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! C'est le sauna, ici !

Je desserre mon col de prêtre, et arrête brusquement mon geste devant une image qui n'est pas propre à inspirer les pensées les plus saintes.

Je vous laisse imaginer : Heero, nu, dans un nuage de vapeur, les bras nonchalamment posés sur les rebords de la baignoire, la tête inclinée vers l'arrière, des gouttes descendant le long de son cou offert.

Et les yeux fermés.

Oui, décidemment, il fait trop chaud.

J'enlève carrément mon col.

Au moins, j'ai l'explication à son silence : Il s'est encore endormi !

Une vraie marmotte.

Dans ce cas, vous feriez quoi, vous ?

Vous sortiriez en silence, sachant pertinemment qu'il découvrirait votre intrusion devant l'état de la serrure, entraînant votre mort dans l'heure suivante ?

Parce que là, ya pas à dire, je me suis inquiété pour rien. Il est parfaitement opérationnel.

Il pionce, quoi.

Alors moi, je choisis la deuxième solution.

Quitte à me faire descendre, autant mater.

Dommage qu'il y ait autant de mousse… J'aurais pas du autant abuser sur le bain moussant, moi.

Mais je pouvais pas savoir !

Mon dieu, qu'il est beau.

Ses cheveux humides.

Sa peau parfaite… douce, si douce, j'en suis sûr avant même de la toucher…

Son torse harmonieux.

Ses clavicules à embrasser, son cou à explorer.

Avec les yeux, avec les doigts, avec les lèvres.

Ses yeux d'un bleu profond, ni glacial, ni durs, mais embrumés par la chaleur et l'humidité.

Ses…

Minute.

Ses yeux, j'ai dit.

Réfléchissons.

Il est censé dormir.

Quand on dort, on ferme les yeux, non ?

Or il a les yeux ouverts, sinon vous êtes bien d'accord que je ne pourrais pas discerner leur couleur.

Donc, il ne dort pas.

Conclusion, ma dernière heure a sonné.

Allez, j'attends ma sentence.

Je ferme les yeux.

Etranglement ? Cassage de nuque ? Il fait ça si bien.

Remarquez, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il se lève, et au moins j'aurais une image des plus agréables avant de mourir.

J'ouvre les yeux.

Tiens, il n'a pas bougé.

Il me regarde d'un air hébété.

La situation aurait été tout autre, j'en aurais ri.

Seulement, je suis debout, mal à l'aise, à détourner ostensiblement les yeux de lui pour ne pas qu'il s'imagine que je le mate –ce qui serait la vérité, bien sûr, mais ça il n'est pas obligé de le savoir-

Et lui, il est nu dans la baignoire, à me regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre.

Bon, je dois avouer, j'ai une tête dans ce genre aussi, au réveil.

Soudain, il semble prendre conscience de quelque chose et se lève brusquement.

Mais pas assez.

Disons que son ventre est à la hauteur de mes espérances.

Mais je diverge.

Il prend la parole.

- Il est quelle heure ? Tu veux prendre ta douche, c'est ça ? Je suis désolé, je me suis endormi…

Concevez vous un poisson rouge ?

C'est stupide, un poisson rouge, c'est assez ridicule, aussi.

On peut même dire que ça fait pitié.

Pourquoi cette divagation fort peu à propos sur le poisson rouge ?

Parce que je crois que c'est l'image la plus proche de ce à quoi je dois ressembler à présent.

Non seulement il parle vite.

Mais en plus il s'excuse encore.

Et pour finir, pas d'attentat sur ma personne.

Vraiment, je suis en plein rêve.

On dirait que c'est lui qu'est pris en faute !

Incroyable !

Je suis en train de pratiquement fantasmer de manière fort imaginative sur lui après m'être introduit dans la salle de bain par effraction, et il s'excuse ?

Est-il possible d'être aussi naïf ?

C'est même plus de l'innocence, là !

Attendez, il m'a posé une question là, non ?

- Euh, ma douche, ben, euh….

Oui, vous m'avez connu plus loquace, mais je me passerais de vos commentaires.

Il me fixe d'un air interrogateur.

-Pas vraiment, en fait… Je t'ai appelé, et comme, ben, tu répondais pas, je me suis inquiété, tu vois, et je suis rentré.

Après tout, c'est ça, non ?

Pourquoi serait-il nécessaire d'évoquer d'autres raisons qui ont pu me pousser à entrer ?

C'est tout à fait anecdotique !

- Ah, ok. Je sors. Tu pourras prendre ta douche, comme ça.

Je le regarde. Il a pas l'air de vouloir s'exécuter.

Niark, c'est qu'il est agréable, le bain que je lui ai fait couler, moi.

Et apparemment, la chaleur et l'humidité, ça délie les langues.

- Laisse tomber, reste dans l'eau, de toutes façons ya plus d'eau chaude alors pour ma douche c'est râpé, donc t'en fait pas. Je la prendrai plus tard.

Je me détourne, et fait mine de partir.

Je vais peut-être survivre à cette journée, finalement.

Peut-être.

Bon, je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai aucun regret.

Vraiment, j'aurais dû profiter de lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Mais bon.

C'est trop tard à présent.

- Mais c'est sale.

Je dois avoir mal entendu.

Certainement.

Il vient de me reprocher d'être sale.

Bien.

C'est assez surréaliste, ça.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pas pris ma douche depuis une semaine, je me suis lavé hier !

On est déjà resté en planque sans se laver, tous les deux, pendant, euh, je le dirais pas.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de me reprocher ça, maintenant ?

Alors qu'en plus, c'est pas de ma faute !

C'est moi qui me sacrifie, là !

Non mais !

Je me retourne lentement vers lui et lui lance un regard interrogateur.

Enfin, je tente un regard interrogateur ; Ce que je veux, c'est éviter qu'il puisse à nouveau penser à la comparaison avec le poisson rouge.

Il a l'air désolé.

- C'est à cause de moi, je savais que le bain était une perte de temps inutile.

Alors là, je l'aurais parié.

Je lui prépare un bain.

Je suis gentil.

Attentionné.

Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Je fantasme sur lui.

Non, ça, c'est un détail.

Et il trouve un moyen de redire à ça ?

Non mais il va m'entendre !

Je l'engueule.

- Ecoute moi bien mon coco ! Je t'ai fait couler ce bain, alors t'as intérêt à en profiter comme il se doit ! Pas question que tu sortes, sinon je t'attache au robinet jusqu'à ce que l'eau soit gelée et que tes doigts ressemblent plus à des raisins secs roses qu'à des mains de tueur professionnel !

C'est vrai que Heero attaché au robinet est une image très plaisante, je crois même qu'au montant de son lit ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Enfin, ça a pas l'air de le brancher.

Dommage.

L'appellation « coco » a du l'effrayer.

Bah, c'est sorti tout seul.

Il a l'air pensif.

- Il faut quand même que tu te laves.

Non mais attendez, il insinue que je pue, là ?

Je vais finir par le prendre mal !

- Viens avec moi, alors.

…

Ca y est, la vapeur me monte à la tête.

Je crois qu'il faut que je sorte de cette salle de bain, je vais finir par lui sauter dessus pour de bon.

Il me regarde, attendant une réponse.

Finalement, j'en ai sûrement besoin, d'un bain, non ?

Pour me laver, oui, pour me laver, je suis un jeune homme propre.

Non mais vraiment, est-ce possible, concevable, d'être naïf à ce point !

Je sais que j'ai déjà posé la question, mais avouez que ça mérite réflexion !

Imagine-t-il même un dixième des pensées perverses qui me viennent à l'esprit à l'instant présent ?

Alors ne parlons pas de celles qui pourraient me traverser si j'étais proche de lui, _nu_, moi-même étant _nu_.

Je rougis furieusement.

La chaleur, très certainement.

Mais il va finir par se poser des questions, si je n'accepte pas.

Après tout, ça se fait bien, _entre amis_.

Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, j'en ai pris un avec Quatre.

Et Heero est parfaitement au courant, étant donné qu'il a du en subir les conséquences.

Quelles conséquences ? Eh bien… Il s'est cassé la gueule en glissant sur l'eau qu'on avait omis d'éponger.

J'ai bien ressenti, ce jour là, la signification profonde de la phrase « je vais te tuer ».

Alors là , si je refuse, il va se douter que je refuse pour pas qu'il sache que je veux pas refuser .

Complexe.

Je suis obligé d'accepter, non ?

Galère.

Il pose un coude sur le rebord, et appuie son menton sur sa main.

Il me regarde, attendant certainement que je fasse un geste.

En l'occurrence, que je me déshabille.

Troublant, vraiment.

Comment pourrais-je bouger alors qu'il me fixe comme ça.

Il secoue la tête.

- Pas la peine d'être gêné.

Comment ça ?

Bien sûr que c'est la peine !

Ah, je me doutais bien que c'était un pervers !

- Je sais ce que tu t'es fait la semaine dernière, pas la peine de le cacher.

La semaine dernière...

Qu'est-ce que je me suis fait la semaine dernière ?

Oh !

Il veut parler de la légère estafilade qu'un soldat d'Oz fort téméraire a osée me faire ?

(Il n'est pas resté téméraire longtemps, je vous assure)

Et d'abord, comment il le sait ?

C'est en dessous de mon Tee-shirt, ça se voit pas !

Et je ne pense pas qu'il me mate lorsque je me change, ça cadrerait pas avec le personnage.

Mystère, à résoudre plus tard.

En tous cas, il m'offre une porte de sortie.

Excellent.

- Bon, ok.

Au moins, ça aura expliqué mon coté légèrement statufié des premières secondes.

J'ai plus le choix, non ?

Au moins, j'ai déjà enlevé mon col.

C'est ça de fait.

Je me tourne instinctivement, et déboutonne ma veste.

Et constate que la blessure à l'abdomen s'est refermée, au moins.

Si en plus j'avais eu à faire semblant de ne pas souffrir le martyr, j'aurais laissé tomber.

Je dois déjà faire semblent de ne pas être frustré à mort !

J'ai toujours été un bon acteur, mais n'abusons pas non plus.

J'enlève mon pantalon aussi, et je remercie le ciel d'être de dos, car le poisson rouge est de retour… mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Bon.

Il le faut, non ?

Je dois l'enlever, ce boxer.

On ne se baigne pas en boxer.

C'est pas logique.

Et puis lui aussi est nu, il faut qu'on soit à égalité, non ?

Finalement, ne pas penser à ça.

Vas-t'en, image mentale !

Allez, hop.

Bon, paraître naturel.

Je me saisis de mon shampooing, après tout, autant que ce soit utile, et me glisse dans l'eau.

Tout, mais pas le regarder.

Tout, mais pas faire attention à sa cuisse que j'effleure avec mon mollet.

Tout, mais oublier que la baignoire est _très_ étroite.

Tiens, occupe toi de tes cheveux, Duo !

Défais ta natte calmement.

Concentre toi sur elle.

Un doigt qui démêle une mèche, un autre doigt qui s'occupe de l'autre.

C'est très bien.

Heero n'est pas là, nu, à coté, collé à toi dans l'eau.

Si.

Il est là.

Mon dieu, faites moi mourir !

Finalement, je bénis toute cette mousse.

Bon, tant qu'il n'ouvre pas là bouche, je peux essayer de maintenir l'illusion qu'il n'existe pas.

Que je ne sens PAS ses orteils contre ma cuisse.

- Besoin d'aide ?

Rhaa, mais t'as pourri mon groove, là !

J'avais dit shut ! Ça veut dire shut !

- Pour tes cheveux.

Non, mais noooooooon.

On ne tente pas le diable, Hee-chan !

Comment veux-tu que je résiste à l'idée de tes doigts me massant délicatement le cuir chevelu, surtout avec mon nouveau shampooing ultra doux pèche vanille papaye sucre fruité !

Est-il possible pour un homme de refuser le paradis de son plein gré ?

J'acquiesce en silence.

Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Fixe la mousse, Duo.

Ne pas rougir plus.

C'est la chaleur, c'est tout.

- Retourne toi.

Ah, non.

Ca va pas être possible.

Pas cette position.

Ce serait trop… suggestif.

Je peux pas.

Je vais réagir au quart de tour, là !

Je veux pas !

…

Mais si, je veeeeeeeux !

C'est ça le pire !

Je m'exécute.

Au moins, il pourra plus contempler ma face de bubule (où bubule désigne le poisson rouge dont il est question)

Je le sens.

Contre mon dos.

Je sens son torse.

Ses mains qui se posent sur mes épaules pour m'attirer à lui.

Plus près.

Il pousse un juron.

-J'y arrive pas !

- Nyah ?

J'ai déjà sorti réplique plus argumentée, je vous l'accorde.

- J'arrive pas à te caler. Attends.

Ses mains.

Chaudes.

Encore plus que l'eau, je crois.

A moins que la chaleur vienne de moi.

Sur _mes hanches._

Une légère pression.

Il m'attire à lui, me cale, oui. Me maintient contre lui.

Ses doigts presque sur mon ventre. Qui effleurent ce qui reste de ma blessure.

Très érotique.

Finalement, je bénis l'ozzie téméraire.

Il saisit le shampooing.

Je sens ses doigts sur ma nuque à présent, ils me la gratouillent presque tendrement.

Shinigami, me voilà au paradis.

(A suivre)

Alors, allons nous laisser le petit Duo dans son euphorie érotique alors que Heero ne se doute de rien et tente simplement de mener à bien sa nouvelle mission, à savoir shampooiner Dudule ?

Vous le saurez dans le provhain chapitre !

En attendant…

Revieeeeeeeeeews ! w

Au fait, si vous voulez voir du fanart ! Mon blog ! (du genre le « poisson » dans l'eau) Pour y aller, deux solutions : Vous allez dans mon profil et cliquez sur homepage, ou alors vous recopiez cette adresse en remplaçant les espaces par ses points !

yatchan over-blog com


	5. De l'Art de s'étaler

**Auteur** : Yat, qui planche sur son lem… ah, non, ne gâchons pas le suspense.

**Titre :** Effets secondaires

**Disclamer** Et bien, c'est difficile à dire, mais… cet adorable Heero tout choupinou… ben… c'est pas le mien… Beuheuheuheuheu…

**RAR :**

Mayura02 : Ben, vlà la suite, j'aimerais que ça te plaise autant ! Bonne lecture !

Syt the Evil Angel : Ah, les shampooings de Duo, c'est tout une histoire… faut dire que les parfums enivrants ça donne un petit plus à la scène, ça s'accorde avec l'eau chaude et mousseuse… en parlant d'eau chaude, c'est pas forcément Heero qui va passer à la casserole, moi je vous le dis ! Tel est cuit qui croyait prendre…

Lihiel Oo… Insinuerais-tu que Heero est un… humain ? Qu'il a des… pulsions ? Etrange hypothèse, mais à approfondir… D'ailleurs, ce chap peut aider dans une étude des comportements pulsionnels des heeros dans leur milieu naturel. Pour la petite démo, je crois que heero est partant, mais… l'auteur a la flemme pour ce chap, alors le rating change au prochain !

Sailor Sayuri : Heuh, je suis un peu trop secouée, là, qui me parle, ou suis-je, bouh, ça tourne les zolis zoziaux… Promis, je coupe plus dans les moments cruciaux ! (Croise les doigts à mort et a parfaitement conscience qu'elle va mourir quand t'auras lu la fin de ce chap-ci)

Elodie Malfoy : Mais qui te dis qu'il se doute de rien, le Hee-chan ? Mm ? Je crois qu'une fois fini cette fic, je la refais en pov Heero, qu'on se marre (se fait frapper par sa conscience qui lui rappelle qu'elle a d'autre fics en cours et qu'elle ferait mieux de pas se disperser)

Magical girl kiki : Ben, quant à l'innocence d'Heero… c'est un vaste sujet, ma foi ! Et puis, même sans arrière pensée, sans expérience charnelle d'aucune sorte, il a peut-être agit par pur instinct, nan ? Pas crédible ? Bon. Moi aussi, je veux qu'il utilise son instinct sur moi TT et puis bon, faut bien qu'on le torture un peu notre Dudule ! Douce torture, certes, mais pas moins difficile à supporter…

Naïa Oui, on a tous envie de se caler sur Heero, hein ? Mais bave pas trop, c'est mauvais pour les circuits de l'ordi, si ça grille…

Iria-chan : Mm, tu l'aurais fait, ou tu l'aurais pas fait, hein ? C'est un dilemme, n'est-ce pas ? Choisir le plaisir dans la frustration ou les regrets dans le renoncement ? Mais Dudule est du genre fonceur, c'est bien connu !

.oOMishaOo. : Ben, ça, c'est définitivement l'avant dernier ! C'était pas prévu pour être long, de toute façons… Après, à quand le prochain…Je sais pas, ma foi ! Il est déjà tapé, et presque entièrement, même, mais ça dépendra quand j'aurais accès à un ordi… Trop de boulooot…. (+ d'info dans ma bio)

Caramelon Oo… Les… composants du vaccin… Mais… c'est beaucoup me demander, là… je veux plus réfléchir, beu ! J'ai de vagues souvenirs sur les hormones, mais il vaut mieux pas que je tente d'explication scientifique pasque je risquerait de confondre la testostérone et l'oestradiol, me connaissant ! Sinon, c'est marrant comme tu semble bien connaître notre Dudule…Résister, lui ?

Val : La vlà, la vlà ! Et ce n'est pas du simple sadisme, c'est une sorte de raffinement dans la douleur, voyons !

Hanako32 : Non, non, pas sadique, je rappelle encore une fois que je suis Jack l'éventreur et que c'est par pur esprit scientifique que je m'exerce à tester ce genre de pratique sur les G-boys… et les lecteurs

Mhsacre : Le rating change au prochain chap ;) pour le blog, pourtant ça marche… cf mail (j'en profite pour me faire de la pub… laissez y des commentaires !)

Florinoir Ne meure pas, ne meure pas ! Ta vie semble pleine de danger… Menacée par un Wufeï épris d'honneur, par ton propre système de refroidissement défaillant, mon dieu ça doit être dur ! Mais il faut lutter ! Le fou rire doit être vaincu !

Dame Emma : Et bien… en matière de coupage sadique… je crois qu'encore une fois je fais mes preuves dans ce chapitre ! Mais bon, il faut bien laisser un petit peu pour le dernier chapitre, et comme ça, ça vous donne envie de revenir ! (C'est comme dans sunset beach… bon, j'arrête les références culturelles, c'est vaguement pitoyable.)

Onizukas : Bah, cette suite surveillée, la voilà, il faut pas devenir folle c'est un peu dangereux pour la santé, ça, restons les pieds sur terre (et l'esprit dans les fanfics) et tout ira bien dans le meilleur des mondes possibles !

Lumina : Ah, le poisson rouge le laisse presque tranquille sur ce coup là (je parle du poisson rouge frétillant du bas, hein, pas de bubulle, le mien tout à fait normal dans son bocal mais malheureusement plus de ce monde n'ayant pas résisté à la canicule, paix à son âme) mais il le laisse pas pour longtemps, je te rassure !

Thealie« trop super bien écrit », je sais pas, mais en tout cas je me marre bien, ça c'est sûr… Ah, rectification, je me marrais bien jusqu'à ce chapitre, pasque les choses sérieuses commencent (le lemon, quoi) et j'ai un blooooooooocage.

**Chapitre 5 : **De l'Art de s'étaler

Non, là, c'est trop.

Je peux pas.

Je peux pas je peux pas je peux pas.

Merci la mousse.

Vraiment, merci la mousse.

Bon, Duo, oublie la situation.

Pense à autre chose.

Tiens, pense à J.

En porte jarretelle.

Dansant du ventre pour G, en tenue de Domina.

Pouh, c'est même pas assez fort.

(Et pourtant, c'est assez dur comme image)

Rha, mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire sinon me laisser aller contre son torse ?

Je dois même ronronner, je crois.

Mais les cheveux, c'est mon point sensible vous voyez.

Avec aussi… non, je vous le dis pas c'est personnel, ça.

Et quand il descend comme ça ses doigts le long de ma nuque, c'est divin, comment pourrais-je résister ?

Oh, et derrière les oreilles, comme ça, miaw c'est sublime.

C'est pas un shampooing, ça, c'est un massage, une caresse, tout mais pas un shampooing !

Je dois avoir l'air fin, moi, l'assassin sanguinaire, à tendre mon cou comme ça en quémandant encore plus de soins… capillaires, oui, de soins capillaires.

Le truc, c'est que je sais pas quoi faire de mes mains.

Vous allez me dire, dans un moment pareil, j'ai qu'à profiter, et ça sert à rien de me faire chier avec ce genre de préoccupation.

Mais n'empêche.

Alors, bon, je tente une approche.

Je les pose sur ses genoux.

Ca porte pas à confusion, ça, les genoux.

C'est même pas comme si j'avais tenté les cuisses.

Seulement, il s'arrête de me shampooiner.

Enfin, il ralentit.

Il hésite, quoi.

Bon… je vais les enlever, mes mains…

…

Mais tout à l'heure.

Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers lui, pour le pousser à continuer sa tâche ô combien agréable.

Et je croise son regard.

Merde.

C'est qu'il a vraiment de putains de beaux yeux.

Bleus, bleus, bleus.

Et fiévreux.

Eh, ah non, pas une rechute dans un moment pareil.

S'il vous plait.

Je ne PEUX pas m'occuper d'un malade de manière efficace lorsque celui-ci est nu, collé à moi et qui plus est s'appelle Heero Yuy.

Il faut que je mette les choses au clair.

Je me retourne tout à fait vers lui.

Par chance, une certaine partie de mon anatomie s'est décidé à redevenir sage.

Manquerait plus que je me tape cette humiliation là en plus.

Non mais.

Je le fixe, essayant d'oublier combien la délicate rougeur qui colore ses pommettes le rend à croquer.

Ne pas penser à ça.

Duo, tu es une infirmière, tiens, tu es Sally, soit sérieux, assume tes responsabilités, tu dois t'occuper d'un malade.

Remarquez, la dernière fois que j'ai vu Sally, elle copulait avec Wufei, et c'était un spectacle fort intéressant que de contempler le fier Dragon en plein… en pleine… disons qu'on a raté de peu le sabre aiguisé à mort qu'il nous a lancé.

Oui, nous.

J'étais avec Heero.

Le pauvre l'a mal pris, je crois.

D'autant plus que j'ai pas arrangé la situation.

Après avoir fui un chinois débraillé criant à l'injustice -Fei a une capacité étonnante à invoquer la justice à tout bout de champ, moi j'aurais plutôt crié au voyeurisme mais bon- on s'est enfermé dans une chambre tout essoufflés.

Pour se rendre compte ensuite que c'était plus un placard à balai.

Et que c'était petit.

Etroit.

Quiconque d'autre que moi aurait tout de suite songé à profiter de cette situation ô combien providentielle, sauf que moi je dois vous avouer, je suis claustro.

Alors, dans un cas pareil, je cherche la moindre source de réconfort à proximité.

En l'occurrence, un corps chaud et haletant proche -très proche- de moi.

Je vous passe les détails de ce qui s'ensuivit.

Je vous précise juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé avant ce jour qu'on puisse s'enfuir aussi vite d'un placard à balai.

Même en étant le soldat parfait.

Depuis ce jour, je me dis que si moi je suis claustrophobe, ben lui il est contactophobe ou un truc du genre.

A moins qu'il ne soit que Duophobe ?

Enfin, la situation actuelle est assez à l'opposé de mes théories sur Heero Yuy.

D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle vraiment le coup du placard, sauf qu'on est nu et dans de l'eau chaude.

Dur.

Mais je suis Sally Pô, responsable, et fière de l'être.

C'est donc dans toute ma responsabilité que je l'interroge.

- Heero, ça va ?

C'est vrai qu'il a l'air étrange.

Un regard bizarre, oui.

Et ses lèvres qui sont entrouvertes…

Sûr, il a une poussée de fièvre.

Et merdeu.

Je pose ma main sur son front.

Il a un mouvement de recul.

Je n'arrive pas à avoir une bonne perception de la température, dans ces conditions.

Avec l'eau qui est au moins à 45 degrés.

Alors je m'approche doucement de lui.

Précautionneusement.

Rien qu'à voir comment il s'est mis sur la défensive lorsque je l'ai touché, il vaut mieux que j'y aille petit à petit.

J'approche mon visage du sien.

Je lis dans ses yeux une sorte de panique.

Etrange.

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir y lire une telle chose un jour.

Le soldat parfait me réserve encore des surprises.

Son regard se fait tour à tour fuyant, puis suppliant, puis presque menaçant.

A moins que je n'imagine ces lueurs contradictoires qui agitent le cobalt de ses yeux.

Peut-être est-ce seulement un effet de la fièvre.

Enfin, je pose mon front contre le sien.

Il ferme les yeux.

Spontanément.

Moi aussi me prend cette envie, mais je ne résiste pas à la tentation d'observer son visage d'aussi près.

Son front est moite, et le mien aussi.

Etrange comme ce simple geste de prendre sa température revêt soudain un caractère quasiment surnaturel.

Ca surpasse même le shampooing.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Pas de caresse, pas de massage, pas de mains qui se perdent ni d'effluves moites et fruitées.

Un simple contact.

Une simple chaleur.

Et mon cœur qui n'en peut plus.

Tiens, finalement, je les ai fermés, mes yeux ;

Je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte.

Je les entrouvre à nouveau, pour croiser le regard perdu d'Heero.

Je le sens plus que je ne l'entends me souffler

-Duo, je…

J'ôte ma main de son genou, qu'elle n'a pas quitté depuis l'instant d'avant.

Sans rompre avec son regard, je la dirige vers son visage, et lui effleure la joue.

Nos nez se touchent.

Nos souffles se mêlent.

Mon Dieu, laissez moi comme ça pour toujours.

Il ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Et entrouvre imperceptiblement les lèvres.

TUUUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUUT TUUUUUUUUUT !

Je cligne une fois des yeux.

Deux fois.

Et je me précipite pour sortir de la douche et aller répondre à ce put… de visio.

Espérons que c'est très urgent.

Très urgent.

Du genre Quatre en danger de mort.

Heero, lui, n'a même pas cillé.

Il reste à regarder le vide, comme choqué.

J'entreprends donc de sortir de la baignoire en vitesse.

Seulement, une baignoire, c'est glissant.

Alors voilà.

Je m'étale de tout mon long en me raccrochant tant bien que mal d'une main sur le rebord de la baignoire et de l'autre…

Oups.

De l'autre à plat sur le torse d'Hee-chan qui semble enfin prendre conscience de la situation.

Et qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

Je bredouille deux trois excuses rapidement et enlève ma main contre mon gré.

Sauf qu'à force de paniquer, je finis par être assez peu efficace dans ma tentative de sortir, alors… Je m'emberlificote, quoi.

N'as t'on jamais vu situation plus ridicule ?

Mon Dieu, sortez moi de là.

Je finis par sortir, me saisit d'une serviette -très courte, mais ça je ne m'en rends compte qu'après naturellement- laisse Heero dans la baignoire qui a perdu une grande partie de son eau, évidemment, à force de se débattre, et file vers le visiophone.

La tête peu avenante de Wu apparaît sur l'écran.

-Duo, c'est pas trop tôt, geint-il.

Il semble prendre conscience de ma tenue car il rougit furieusement.

- J'étais dans la douche, d'où le retard… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous êtes prisonniers ? Oz vous pourchasse ? Nataku est HS ? On a un mort ? Ou deux ?

Il faudrait au moins ça pour justifier de m'avoir arraché à l'extase la plus sublime de ma courte vie.

- Oh, non, c'était juste pour te dire de sortir mon pantalon blanc de la machine à laver, et de l'étendre, tu comprends, j'ai peur qu'il moisisse sinon.

…

Le meurtre d'un Wufeï est-il un péché mortel ?

Je dois être plus pâle qu'un mort.

Me déranger pour CA ?

…

Ca a d'ailleurs l'air de le gêner aussi, vu comment il est rouge.

A moins que ça soit ma tenue.

Il se met à saigner du nez.

Punaise, je savais pas que je lui faisait cet effet là !

A moins que… c'est pas moi qu'il regarde, c'est derrière mon épaule.

Je me retourne lentement et me retrouve nez à nez avec un Heero interrogateur.

En tenue d'Adam.

Ah, voilà qui explique le brusque afflux de sang de notre Wu préféré…

Un Heero qui surgit, comme ça, nu, mouillé, les cheveux ébouriffés et le regard fiévreux, ça peut être assez déstabilisant, je l'avoue.

Et si je me vengeais, tiens ?

Le faire mourir en lui faisant perdre tout son sang, ça, c'est une idée.

Je passe un bras autour de la hanche de mon Hee-chan et lance à Wu d'un air provocateur.

- Seulement, tu nous déranges, là, Feï-chan…

Je me colle un peu plus contre Heero.

Autant en profiter.

Je pourrais toujours prétexter que c'était pour la blague.

Niark, je suis réellement machiavélique.

- Vois tu, _nous_ prenions notre douche, et…

- Je ne veux aucun détail !

Il raccroche et le visio s'éteint.

Pour se rallumer immédiatement.

- N'oublie pas mon pantalon, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Il s'éteint à nouveau.

Et là, je dois éclater de rire.

Enlever ma main de sa hanche, et lui donner une tape dans le dos en souriant de la super blague qu'on a faite -que j'ai faite- à Wu, comme les bons camarades que nous sommes.

Seulement, j'ai pas envie de l'enlever, ma main.

J'ai pas envie de me détacher de lui, moi.

Je rougis, et lui bredouille, confus.

- Je vais aller chercher des médocs….

Il secoue la tête.

- Non.

Il ajoute.

- J'ai plus de fièvre.

Il se fout de moi, là, ou quoi ?

- Tu rigoles ? Non mais tu t'es vu ? T'es tout rouge, t'as les pupilles dilatées, t'as le souffle court, et tu vas me dire que t'as pas de fièvre ?

Cette fois, je me détache de lui pour de bon, et je le pousse vers la chambre.

- Tu t'es endormi dans la baignoire, donc tu vas te coucher et pas de discussion, ok ?

Je l'oblige à se mettre sur le lit, et essaie de le forcer à s'allonger.

Sauf que je me prends les pieds dans ses jambes.

Vraiment, c'est mon jour, je tiens pas debout ;

Si je ne connaissais pas mon Hee-chan, je jurerais qu'il l'a fait exprès.

Seulement il ne l'a _pas _fait exprès, et je me retrouve affalé sur lui, encore une fois.

Et je ne sais pas quoi faire, encore une fois.

Encore une fois je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses yeux cobalts.

Encore une fois je ne peux m'empêcher en me redressant légèrement de frôler son front avec mon nez.

D'effleurer sa joue de mes lèvres.

Sa tempe.

Et lui qui ne dit rien.

Seulement, ce serait mal de me laisser aller, non ?

Parce que je m'approche dangereusement de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Je souffle.

-Non.

Il cille légèrement.

- Non quoi ?

- Je dois pas… faire ça.

Il prend l'air étonné.

Presque mutin.

- Mais tu ne fais rien.

…

Là, il m'épate.

- T'es malade et je…

Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes.

Furtivement.

Cette distance que je n'osais combler, il l'a franchie tout seul.

Comme un souffle.

-Profiter d'un malade, c'est…

Un murmure chaud au coin de mes lèvres.

- Chut…

Une caresse humide qui remplace le murmure.

Ma bouche qui s'entrouvre.

Un abandon.

Une dernière parole qui se confond dans un soupir.

- Là, c'est moi qui profite…

(à suivre)

(Si c'est pas du OOC ça… enfin…)

Je sens qu'on va encore dire que je suis sadique… bon, ok j'ai pas FORCEMENT coupé au moment le plus opportun ! Mais n'enlevons pas aux auteur ce petit plaisir délicieux de faire durer le suspense !


	6. A moins que ce soit moi?

**Auteur :** Yat, eh oui une revenante.

**Titre :** Effets secondaires.

**Disclamer :** Sont pas à moi… Et après ce qu'ils m'ont fait baver, moi je vous dit, il vaut mieux pour eux.

**Note :** Je fais pas de RAR, maintenant parait il que c'est plus autorisé, alors… je ferai reply ou mail pour celles de ce chap.

**Note2 :** Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis arrivée au bout de ce chap, et finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire un épilogue pour deux raisons : Déjà, ça permet à ceux qui veulent pas lire le lemon de sauter celui là sans dommage pour l'histoire (oui, je sais cet argument est stupide) mais c'est surtout parce que ça aurait fait bizarre sinon.

En fait je pensais pas écrire 10 pages word de lemon, moa ! (Fière) Si vous saviez comme j'en ai bavé… (en fait, c'est pas une question de peaufinage abusif, c'est surtout que j'ai eu un blocage en plein milieu et j'y ai pas touché pendant des semaines, mais chut)

**Note3 :** Ce chapitre est dédié à Caramelon, dont le soutien a été plus que bénéfique ! Merci toi ! (et d'ailleurs, merci pour le fièvre de Noël, aussi)

**Note4 :** Euh… j'ai changé le rating ! Attention slash, lemon, etc…

**Note5:** J'ai supprimé quelques "encore un", Merci Mytiane

**Chapitre 6** : A moins que ce soit moi ?

On ne fait rien.

C'est ça, le plus étonnant.

On se frôle.

Nos lèvres s'effleurent.

Nos langues restent timides.

Se cherchent.

Se fuient.

Non, on ne fait rien…

Mais je veux me perdre dans ce néant.

Je veux continuer à goûter la distance, le vide infime qui nous sépare un instant, disparaît, reviens et nous sépare à nouveau dans une danse désordonnée.

C'est curieusement cet espace qui palpite entre nos lèvres qui commande les soubresauts anarchiques de mon cœur.

C'est cette caresse presque innocente qui me met dans un état où respirer n'est plus qu'une chimère à laquelle je me suis empressée de renoncer.

Seulement, comme ces soupirs, l'innocence est éphémère.

Nos souffles qui se mêlent appellent un contact qui tue peu à peu la douce ivresse des premières approches.

Nos lèvres délaissent l'exploration espiègle et confuse de nos peaux encore humides.

Elles se cherchent.

Elles se trouvent.

Elles s'allient.

Si j'ai hésité, ce n'est plus qu'un sentiment vague qui m'apparaît comme une erreur absurde que je tente fébrilement d'effacer.

Etre lâche, inconscient, irresponsable.

Oui.

Coupable?

Oh, oui, coupable...

Coupable de profiter de la faiblesse de ses barrières, coupable de m'employer à exploiter délicieusement son manque de maîtrise inhabituel de la situation.

De sa fièvre qui ne fait qu'accélérer la perte progressive de ses moyens.

Mais cette culpabilité qui me gênait l'instant d'avant s'est transformée en sensation délectable de franchir un interdit avec l'assentiment implicite de la créature divine dont je profite.

Et qui profite de moi.

Qui sent le fruit.

Le savon.

Je goûte ces saveurs sur ses lèvres auxquelles je me raccroche presque furieusement.

Ce n'est plus une danse.

C'est un combat.

Un combat qui n'a pour but ni la victoire, ni la défaite, qui ne cherche ni le plaisir, ni la douleur.

Un combat qui se cherche, une lutte qui par l'ivresse dans laquelle elle me plonge, ou m'élève, n'a besoin d'autre justification que celle qu'elle se donne elle-même.

Une fin en soi.

Ce désir qui monte, cette frustration voluptueuse qui progresse dans ma chair me pousse à prendre conscience de mon corps tout entier, de son corps, de son propre désir que je sens tout autant pulser sur ses lèvres à travers ses soupirs sporadiques que sur mon ventre, qu'inconsciemment je me suis mis à mouvoir.

Je prends conscience de son corps, oui, mais aussi de son être, de sa chair comme de son âme.

Je ne pense pas avoir jamais _vu_ Heero avant cet instant.

A moins que ce ne soit que divagations d'un esprit embrumé.

J'ai soudain le besoin de croiser son regard.

De me rassurer.

De retrouver un point d'encrage, un élément connu auquel je pourrais me raccrocher dans la folie enivrante qui menace de me submerger.

Je détache mes lèvres.

Recule mon visage.

Rencontre ses yeux.

Ces yeux qui me fascinent par leur froideur sont fiévreux, suppliants, menaçants, presque fous.

Et pourtant, je reconnais mon soldat parfait dans ce regard, même si c'est une autre facette, même si cette proximité, cette intimité me pousserait en temps normal à douter de ma santé mentale.

Oui, il est chaud, malade, fiévreux.

Mais je reconnais cette lueur de détermination si caractéristique derrière le voile de désir de ses yeux cobalts.

Il sait ce qu'il fait.

Je n'aurai aucun remord.

Il me fixe, légèrement haletant, comme attendant que je me décide.

Je sens son cœur palpiter contre ma poitrine.

Je vois une artère pulser dans son cou.

Un battement désordonné.

Il doit sentir mon regard, car il penche presque imperceptiblement la tête sur le coté, me laissant plein accès à la peau de son cou qui semble frémir au rythme de son cœur.

J'hésite, me penche, effleure de mes lèvres la chair offerte.

Puis m'enhardit pour tracer un sillon humide, jusqu'à m'emparer avidement de sa peau si tentante.

Il gémit.

Ses mains dans mon dos se crispent un moment.

Le voir ainsi me met dans un état que je n'aurai jamais imaginé avant.

Je veux le voir s'abandonner.

Quitter cette froideur pourtant si délicieuse pour m'accompagner dans la fièvre et l'ivresse.

Ma bouche continue son exploration désordonnée, découvre son torse, ses tétons durcis, que je tourmente, l'un après l'autre, ne sachant pas sur lequel me fixer.

Je l'entends gémir, je le _sens_ gémir, et mon excitation s'amplifie.

Est-ce un soupir, une plainte, un gémissement ?

Une supplication ?

Je l'entends prononcer mon nom.

Prononcer mon nom comme il le fait d'habitude, la même intonation, la même accentuation qui donne à ces deux syllabes un sceau si particulier.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, réitérant avec encore plus de dextérité son opération de tout à l'heure.

Mes cheveux encore mouillés.

Simplement retenus par un habile montage en l'attente d'être nattés.

Un ajustage qui ne tient pas bien longtemps, et se disloque, laissant mes cheveux couler entre ses doigts.

Je lève la tête et croise son regard presque triomphateur.

Un regard de défi.

Or on ne lance pas de défi à Shinigami.

Je dois sourire, certainement.

Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je me sens sourire.

Un sourire de dément.

Le sien s'efface.

Mais son regard devient joueur.

Effrayant.

Attirant.

Erreur.

Ne pas baisser sa garde.

Maintenant, je suis sur le dos.

Bien joué.

Il est sur moi. Il est contre moi.

On est là et puis c'est tout.

On s'embrasse, partout.

On se découvre.

Cet Heero, je ne le connais pas.

Cet Heero, c'est comme un rêve.

Pourtant, il m'est familier.

Je reconnais ses yeux.

Je reconnais son odeur.

Je le retrouve même dans ses soupirs.

Episodiques.

Discrets.

Avare de soupirs autant que de paroles.

Pourtant, chacun a un effet semblable aux mots qu'il daigne parfois m'accorder.

A moi seul.

Joie. Satisfaction. Espoir.

Désir.

Mais infiniment plus dévastateur.

On fait quoi là ?

C'est presque risible, on se touche, on s'effleure, on se regarde, on sourit, on gémis, on fait n'importe quoi.

On rit presque.

On ne sait pas quoi faire, je crois.

Ce serait ridicule, certainement, vu du dehors.

Mais là on est dedans.

Et on s'amuse nerveusement de notre propre maladresse.

Je ne sais pas où on va.

Le soldat parfait n'a pas de plan.

Il y va au feeling.

On y va au feeling.

Après tout, c'était lui qui voulait profiter, non ?

Je suis l'innocent, moi.

Il hésite, se rapproche, recule, m'effleure, me frôle, s'échappe.

Et moi je suis l'innocent tentateur.

Immobile, allongé, offert, j'attends qu'il se décide.

Chacun son tour.

-Tu…

Il cherche ses mots, mon Hee-chan.

C'est presque risible.

Lui qui en temps ordinaire ne lâche pas un mot en trop, se prend à essayer de dire quelque chose dans une situation…

Une situation qui n'en n'a pas besoin.

Ou alors ? Si ?

Ne me fais pas douter, Heero.

_Je t'en supplie._

Ne me fais pas douter.

Nous deux, nus, mouillés, excités, fiévreux.

_Fiévreux._

-Tu sais, je…

Nouvelle hésitation.

Il se penche.

As-tu conscience de l'effet que me font tes lèvres, Hee-chan ?

Sur ma tempe.

Ton souffle dans mon cou.

Comme si on revenait... au jeu.

Au début.

Un chaud murmure qui parvient à mon oreille.

- Tu sais, je n'avais vraiment plus de fièvre, tout à l'heure.

Hein ?

Pardonnez le coté incongru de mon interrogation, mais… Hein ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que… ce qui me rend comme ça, mais ce n'est pas le vaccin.

Pourtant.

Je sens ton souffle.

Je sens ta chaleur.

Je sens ton regard.

Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as plus de fièvre.

Ecoute, écoute ta respiration… Tu entends le rythme ? Tu entends ce rythme ? Non, il n'y en a pas, il n'y en a aucun, c'est tout.

Ton souffle est perdu, ton regard est perdu.

Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas de fièvre. Ne le dis pas.

Ou alors… je serai obligé de te traiter de menteur.

- Je ne saurai pas rationaliser… Mais je connais mon corps et… Il ne s'agit pas d'une réaction à la substance, je…

Tu parles trop, Hee-chan.

Tu parles trop.

Rationaliser, t'as pas honte de dire des gros mots ?

Tu parles trop, c'est tout.

J'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça un jour, tu sais ça ?

Mais quand même…

Si t'as pas de fièvre….

_Plus_ de fièvre…

Si tu es… Si tu es mon soldat parfait, simplement…

Alors…

Vraiment, je n'aurai aucun remord.

Ah, tu as enfin cessé de babiller ?

Tu te décides à m'embrasser ? Tu te décide à…

Oh …

On s'embrasse, oui. On se touche.

Mais là…

La je sens son excitation.

Elle est tangible.

Evidente.

Je baisse les yeux.

Je ne peux pas m'en détacher.

Fasciné.

Elle pulse.

Je l'effleure de mes doigts.

Il gémis.

Je l'effleure à nouveau.

Je passe mon index du bas jusqu'en haut, m'arrêtant avant l'extrémité qui pourtant n'attend que ça.

Il gémit à nouveau.

Frustration.

J'ôte mon doigt.

Gémissement.

Je pose mes lèvres sur son gland gonflé.

Soupir.

Je souffle. Je caresse.

Je repousse le moment où ma langue entrera en contact avec la peau brûlante.

Parce que je veux savourer cet instant. Où tout semble suspendu au dessus du vide. L'instant d'avant la dégringolade.

Où tout n'est pratiquement que tendresse.

Où tout est pratiquement innocent.

Pratiquement.

Mais on n'arrête pas le temps indéfiniment.

Un gémissement, et ma fermeté fond.

Un gémissement, et j'exauce ta supplique muette.

Un petit coup de langue, un autre.

J'entoure ton gland de ma langue. Je ne vais pas plus bas.

Je le mets dans ma bouche.

Je le suce.

Je le lèche.

Et commence la dégringolade.

Je goûte son essence, je l'entends haleter.

J'accélère.

J'essaie d'accorder mon rythme à son souffle.

Peine perdue.

Tu murmures mon nom.

Encore.

Et encore.

Je recueille sa semence dans ma bouche.

Oui.

Rapide.

Je souris.

On va apprendre ensemble, toi et moi.

Mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Ma langue qui te fais goûter ta propre saveur.

Et lui qui murmure.

-C'est toi…

Un souffle, encore.

-C'est toi ma fièvre.

Finalement j'aime bien quand tu parles, Hee-chan…

Parle encore.

Ou non, laisse courir tes mains sur moi, comme tu le fais.

Mon excitation est à la mesure de la tienne, elle se sent, non ?

Je voudrais la cacher.

Je voudrais me cacher.

Mais je ne peux que gémir quand à ton tour tu passes la langue dessus.

Mais tu t'arrêtes.

Tu la quittes.

Tu innoves.

Lui, il descend.

Plus bas.

Et là…

Et là…

Oh.

Sa langue caresse l'entrée de mon intimité.

Gémissement.

Ah, tiens, cette fois c'était moi.

Et cette fois ci aussi.

Elle entre.

Elle sort.

Elle hésite.

Mes mains se crispent dans ses cheveux.

Elle continue sa danse, s'introduisant à chaque fois plus profondément.

Et moi je gémis, toujours plus douloureusement.

Elle s'arrête.

Tu t'arrêtes.

Tu me regardes.

Doute.

- Tu… J'arrête ?

Dénégation convulsive.

Sourire.

Et elle revient.

Et je la sens.

C'est délicieux, c'est douloureux.

Sublimement douloureux.

Je veux plus, moi.

-Heero…

Il se relève. Il me sourit.

Il m'embrasse.

Doucement.

Puis laisse sa bouche filer sur mon visage.

Descendre. Papillonner sur mes omoplates.

Moi je gémis.

J'écarte les jambes presque inconsciemment.

Ou plutôt, _si_ consciemment.

Sa langue sur mon cou.

Ses doigts sur mes épaules.

Sur mes hanches.

Ses doigts qui remontent.

Subrepticement.

Vers ma bouche.

Sur ma langue.

Comment sais tu tout ça, Hee-chan ?

Comment savais tu que c'était ça que je voulais, exactement ça…

Humides, presque visqueux, je sens ses doigts rejoindre à présent mon intimité à vif.

Là où sa langue a fait des merveilles.

Caresse.

Intrusion.

Légère douleur.

Puis étrange sensation.

Plaisir, oui.

Mais plaisir inhabituel.

Un autre.

Je me cambre.

Ils s'agitent.

En moi.

Ils tournent.

Ca tourne.

J'ai mal.

Mais c'est bon.

Continue, Heero.

Ca tourne.

Oui, il faut continuer…

Encore.

Non, ne pas les ôter.

Vide.

Je lui lance un regard perdu.

Pourquoi ?

Il a un air désolé.

Faute.

Gêne.

- Je… Je sais pas vraiment comment faire.

Je souris.

Ce n'est que ça.

C'est mieux.

Je te guide ?

Je ne sais pas mieux que toi, à vrai dire….

Mais à deux, on s'en sortira bien, ne ?

Je pose une main hésitante sur son membre.

Je le guide.

C'est simple, non ?

Dans le principe, c'est simple ?

Alors pourquoi j'hésite ?

Pourquoi on hésite ?

La douleur.

L'angoisse.

Pourtant, on n'est pas n'importe qui, nous.

Heero Yuy, 01, le soldat parfait.

Duo Maxwell, 02, le dieu de la mort.

On va pas avoir peur quand même ?

Alors écarte les jambes, Duo.

Il essaie.

Il s'introduit.

Je grimace, il s'arrête, je souris, il reprend.

L'air inquiet.

Il entre.

Progressivement.

Ca fait mal.

J'ai très mal.

Je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête.

Je veux qu'il entre.

Je vois le plaisir sur son visage.

Je veux qu'il entre.

Ca fait horriblement mal.

Vas-y, Hee-chan.

Vas-y d'un coup.

Ca fait mal, mais je suis moi.

Je connais la douleur.

J'ai toujours vécu dans la douleur.

Je la hais.

Mais là je la veux.

Je te veux.

Vas-y, Heero.

En une fois.

Oui.

J'ai mal.

Ca me déchire.

Ca y est, t'es dedans ?

J'ai mal.

J'ai vraiment très mal.

Mais il y a aussi…

Il y a aussi cette sensation étrange.

Comme tout à l'heure.

En plus intense.

Du plaisir ?

Je ne sais pas.

Pas encore.

Ou plutôt…

Si.

Un petit peu.

Par vagues.

De plus en plus.

De plus en plus fort.

De mieux en mieux.

Tiens, je ne la sens plus.

La douleur.

A moins… à moins qu'elle en fasse partie

Des vagues.

Vas-y.

Accélère.

Encore.

Je ne sens plus rien d'autre.

Je _te_ sens.

Oui.

Ca y est.

Mon cœur qui rate un battement. Ou deux. Plus, même.

Je ne vois plus que le plaisir.

Alors c'est ça ?

C'est ça dont on parle tant ?

On a raison.

C'est…

Je ne vois plus rien, à présent. Si, le plafond. Ou le mur. Je sais pas.

Je m'en fous.

Je ferme les yeux.

Je prends la cadence.

Je ne distingue plus rien.

Lui, moi, la douleur, le plaisir.

Tout est mêlé.

Puis d'un coup tout explose.

Je crie.

A moins que ce soit lui.

Il s'arrête. Il s'affale.

Sur moi. Je me détends d'un coup.

Il gémit faiblement.

Je crois que c'était mon nom.

Je ne peux pas penser.

Je suis bien.

J'ai envie de dire des trucs.

Des trucs stupides.

Des trucs niais.

Mais ça sort pas.

Je suis même pas capable de prononcer une syllabe.

Alors je serre.

Je l'enserre.

Je l'enlace.

Il est contre moi.

Je crois qu'il s'endort ?

A moins que ce soit moi.

(à suivre)

Ah ah, fini, bouh, enfin, mon dieu ça fait du bien.

(ça y est je me suis lâchée)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, si pour vous il vaut mieux que je ne touche plus à un lemon de ma vie par exemple.

Snape : Oui, dites lui ça, ça nous fera des vacances…

Yat : Mas kestufous là toi ? Non mais attends Snape dans Gundam on aura tous vu !

Snape : Oui, bon, hein.

(Pars)

Yat : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il a lui, c'est pas parce que je suis justement en train de me déchaîner à faire des lemon complètement jetés sur HP qu'il doit se la ramener, hein ? Je vais finir par le caser avec Rusard si ça continue !

Snape(revient avec une perruque blonde et un rictus niais) : C'est moi, Quatre, je tiens à te dire sans vouloir t'offenser que mon empathie m'a affirmée catégoriquement que tu devrait éviter les lemon à l'avenir…

Yat : …

Ah.

Si vous êtes pas d'accord, où si vous l'êtes, review ! (si vous signez ou vous mettez votre mail, je réponds !)


End file.
